Stonehall High (Story)
Stonehall High is a diverse and well thought-out story that has been praised for its unique plot, characters, suspense and many other factors that accredit it to its popularity. Named after the high school that its three protagonists attend, the earlier chapters were written in turns by the three authors who each had their own main character. Cody Burkett was created by suicunetobigaara, Lora Desdemona by Zoicite23 and Kaitlyn Desdemona by G. The main plot revolves around the hunters in the city of Stonehall as they try to figure out and stop the plans of a group of criminal witches known as The Coven. Later on the plot focuses on stopping the main antagonist, The Warlock as he endeavors to destroy all life on Earth. While being primarily a supernatural novel, the story deals with real life issues such as teenage life, sexuality, illness and mental health. Being a multi-themed story Stonehall High contains such genres as Supernatural, Action, Romance and Drama. It is set in an alternate world where multiple mythical creatures, primarily monsters, exist and in the fictitious town of Stonehall, Australia where the story is set many of these creatures are commonplace. The story is rated M and does contain adult themes. The first chapter was uploaded on the 19th of December 2013, and the final chapter was uploaded signalling the story's completion exactly one year later on the 19th of December 2014. Amongst praise for its originality the story has also received criticism for spelling and grammar errors and minimal inconsistencies. Despite this it is still celebrated as a unique and impacting read, that still attracts positive attention even after its completion. Inception suicunetobigaara, Zoicite23 and G were friends who conversed with each other over social media. Considering all had prior experience to creative writing in some form, it was Zoicite23's suggestion that a group story be made with the intention of having fun. suicunetobigaara and G immediately agreed and the story was published on FictionPress.net to attract attention as a creative outlet. The first chapter by suicunetobigaara was in first-person perspective of her main character Cody Burkett. After that chapters followed in mostly first-person perspective and were named after the featuring character who's perspective the chapter was concerning. After volunteering to write first, Zoicite23 opted to write the second chapter and was happily followed by G who decided he wanted his main character to be the younger sibling of another main character. Hence Kaitlyn Desdemona was introduced as Lora Desdemona's younger sister. Cody Burkett was in the same school year as Lora and was shown to be her ex-boyfriend and considered her best friend in the second chapter. Earlier on Cody and Kaitlyn had no established strong relationship between them. The first ten chapters revolved around the three protagonists and served to introduce minor characters. After that Zoicite23 constructed a detailed plan for a major plot named 'The Great Revival' which was accepted by the other two authors. The idea spanned 100 chapters and made Action the main theme of the story. While alterations were made to the plan as the story progressed, the idea shaped the remaining ninety chapters of the story. Chapter Eleven titled 'Lora 4' and written by Zoicite23 was split into two parts, the first following Lora's first-person perspective and the second part showing a second-person perspective separate to that of Lora, introducing the antagonists who were members of the criminal organization called The Coven. Plot At first the chapters were written in turns by the three authors: suicuntobigaara first, Zoicite23 second, G third and then repeated. Chapters were named after the protagonists who's first-person perspective the chapter revolved around. This basic order changed when Zoicite23 began writing chapters from the perspectives of additional characters, suicunetobigaara began having more than one character perspective in her chapters and as G became too busy to write chapters fast enough and ultimately disappeared. After G wrote Chapter Twenty-One before disappearing it was up to Zoicite23 to write chapters for Kaitlyn and his other minor characters. The story follows the three protagonists. Cody Burkett, a seemingly ordinary human who later discovers his family's secret that he is a Dragon. Lora Desdemona, a skilled hunter who feels it is her duty to keep the citizens of Stonehall High safe from monsters who threaten to harm the welfare of innocents. Kaitlyn Desdemona, a seemingly angsty hunter-in-training who is not as skilled as her older sister whom she is shown harbouring resentment and jealousy towards. Cody is seventeen and Lora is eighteen, they are in Year 12 their final year at Stonehall High. Kaitlyn is sixteen and in Year 10. The story has been separated into ten segments or arcs that advance the primary plot of Stonehall High. Introduction Arc: '''Chapters 1-10 introduced the main protagonists as well as minor characters. The main theme in the first arc is Cody Burkett trying to find out the connection between minor character Dylan Wilson and the inhumanly large black gloves he possesses. Before returning one of Dylan's lost gloves to him he approaches Kaitlyn for her hunter knowledge on whether Dylan might secretly be a supernatural creature. Later he mentions his suspicions and Kaitlyn's false analysis that the glove is an ogre's to Lora and Zombie, Felix Jameson. When on a camping trip to prepare for a class assignment Cody, Lora and Felix discover Dylan's secret. Suspicious of the glove in Cody's possession Kaitlyn was able to use her popularity to create a drinking party not far from Cody's campsite so she could continue keeping an eye on him. Dylan Wilson and his best friend Michael Jeffry who is also a hunter, attended. After discovering a drunken werewolf Lora engages it in battle, but is stopped by Michael. Michael explains that the werewolf is Dylan and that the gloves were enchanted by a witch so he could control himself upon changing into the blood-thirsty animal every full moon. Chapter Ten ends with Cody waking up from a dream that forces him to accept the fact his curiosity with Dylan is because of a crush, leading him to speculate that he might be homosexual. '''Vampires In The Mall Arc: '''Chapters 11-20 introduced The Coven members, four witches. The leader Hades Elgard is discussing a meeting concerning the loss of their former member Angela Benson who was killed by Lora in Chapter 2 after turning Felix into a zombie. Hades reveals that they have a goal, referred to as the Great Revival. She then orders their youngest and inexperienced member, Elvira Summers to spy on Kaitlyn to determine if she is a threat, seeing as she is not trusted enough to spy on Lora. Elvira is also left with talking cat Solomon Elgard to watch over her as a mentor. Kaitlyn is quickly befriended by Elvira and trusts the witch (who has disguised herself as a human) when she was saved from a detention when her crush Aiko Suzuki wouldn't help her. Elvira invites Kaitlyn to the local mall after school, it is revealed Cody, Lora and Felix are also there with the intention of watching a movie. Solomon informs Elvira that Diana Shanti, a member of The Coven, has sent vampire hired hitmen who are trained in fighting hunters to kill Kaitlyn. This was so Elvira could determine Kaitlyn's skills in battle. Elvira panics but before she can warn Kaitlyn the hitmen, Clement and Grayson arrive. The first major fight scene follows, spanning Chapters 15-20. Michael arrives and the whole gang fight off the murderous vampires who are forced to retreat. Upon seeing Lora, Elvira accidentally confesses her sexual attraction to the older teen. '''Birthday Party Arc: Chapters 21-30 mainly focuses on Dylan's birthday party which is a big drunken event that many teens including Michael, Cody, Lora, Felix, Kaitlyn, Elvira, Aiko and numerous other students attend. After watching over Kaitlyn while she was drinking at the camping trip, Aiko is predictably keeping an eye on her during the party convincing Lora that it would be okay if she left early. When playing 'seven minutes in heaven' Cody acts out in jealousy and self-loathing while drunk and performs a sexual act on Walter Sanders while inside Dylan's closet. They are then caught when the doors are opened shocking everyone including Walter's twin sister, Teagan Sanders. It is hinted that Dylan is jealous of Walter when he is seen picking a fight with the younger hunter at school the next day. During this arc three flashback chapters or 'Flash Chapters' were released to make up for the wait prior to G's disappearance. The first chapter is from Lora and Kaitlyn's father, Collin Desdemona's perspective from seventeen years ago where he is shown fighting in a dramatic battle among other hunters against an extremely powerful man called The Warlock. The second chapter is from The Warlock's or Marcello Elgard's childhood and explores his first year at Stonehall High as well as his relationship with Collin and a boy named Jensen. The third chapter is from Hades' childhood after The Warlock was defeated and shows that her and Solomon lived with him. The Warlock had left eight-year-old Hades with a letter describing that his main ambition was to create a spell that could perfectly revive the dead, something he called a Perfect Revival. Ripper Battle Arc: Chapters 31-40 revealed that Aiko was involved with Collin and a group of other senior hunters including Lisa Jeffry (Michael's mother), Ariel Jeffry (Michael's witch aunt), Joey Sanders (Teagan and Walter's paralysed father) and Mr Jeffry (Michael's elderly grandfather). Aiko's younger half-brother Kappa is working for the Senior Hunters as a spy on The Coven member Bianca, who is incidently the witch who made Dylan's enchanted gloves. Aiko is shown worrying for the dangerous situation Kappa is in, but it is revealed that as a Shape Shifter his skills aren't as adept as his fourteen-year-old brother. Dylan reveals to Michael that he has feelings for Cody, Michael becomes angry and jealous because even though the two dated in the past he still hadn't gotten over the werewolf. That night Dylan transforms into a werewolf and travels to the cemetary instinctively when he smells vampires. Alerted by his howl Lora arrives at the cemetary that night. Recognizing Dylan by his gloves she decides to kill him but changes her mind after noticing Clement and Grayson. The two team up to fight the vampires who eventually retreat when the Ripper arrives. Hades' personal bodyguard, the Ripper is a silent and prodigious hunter who fights with twin metal boomerangs that he is incredibly skilled at using. Throughout the battle Lora and Dylan end up with a mutual respect for each other. However not only does the Ripper manage to hold off Lora and Dylan, but he ends up winning the battle. Lora and Dylan are shown falling off a cliff into a river at the end. In the fight it is shown that the Ripper has black blood, possesses inhuman invulnerability and was once a regular human on the same side as the Senior Hunters in the fight against The Warlock seventeen years ago. This fight spanned over chapters 35-40. Seeking Bianca Arc: '''Chapters 41-50 show the result of the former battle. Lora is unconscious and in hospital. Dylan, who was relatively unharmed from his werewolf resilience had rescued her from the river. Kaitlyn is shown especially shaken by her sister's condition. After insisting to be the one to tutor Cody in Maths Cody confesses his feelings for Dylan in his bedroom and the werewolf responds by kissing him. Cody's mother walks in on them and is revealed to be a homophobe by immediately kicking the two of them out of her house and saying to Cody that he can not live there anymore. Cody's father would evidiently do whatever she wanted. After being told the situation Dylan's parents were kind enough to let him live with them. Dylan happily agrees to be Cody's boyfriend. Three more flash chapters show Marcello having a relationship with Jensen, as well as his devastating diagnosis of Crohn's disease. Elvira feels partly responcible for what happened to Lora, who it is revealed she has a crush on. Because Bianca is skilled in medical as well as enchanting magic Elvira enlists Cody's help to travel to the neighbouring town of Glenville to find her. Believing that Bianca would consider her undercover with Cody nearby Elvira thought she could convince the older witch to heal Lora. Unable to invite Kaitlyn due to Bianca's hatred for hunters, Elvira saw Cody as her next best option. Solomon begrudgingly agrees to help and is revealed to Cody. Once in Glenville Bianca refuses to help and reveals Elvira's identity to Cody as a spy, devastated Elvira runs off with Cody following her. Bianca is then shown meeting with Diana. Knowing that Elvira is not supposed to exit Stonehall and suspecting she has abandoned her mission, Diana sends Clement and Grayson to capture Elvira and kill Cody. Elvira admits her affiliation with The Coven to Cody, and he encourages her to admit the truth to everyone else as she no longer wishes to work for Hades. Solomon states that he cares deeply for Elvira and will go wherever she will. The chapter ends as Clement and Grayson arrive. '''Battle at Glenville Arc: '''Chapters 51-60 details the third major fight in the story. While Clement and Grayson chase Cody, Elvira and Solomon, Diana is shown fighting Felix in a warehouse in Glenville. Kappa had warned both Aiko and Felix of Diana's orders to kill Cody by morphing into a bird to travel faster. Diana uses darkness magic to impale Felix and believes she has killed him, not yet aware he is a zombie. Kindra Drachen, who is Cody's aunt and her dragon husband Jack Drachen arrive to rescue Cody from the vampires. The fight spans through Chapters 51-56. Diana arrives at the scene, as does Aiko, Teagan and Walter. Eventually the vampires are forced to retreat due to the clearing sky leaving Diana to fight Felix, Teagan, Walter, Aiko and the bus-sized purple dragon known as Jack that can morph back into a human. Kindra takes Cody, Elvira and Solomon to safety as the battle intensifies. Diana is shown to be immensely powerful especially under the clearing sky, being able to use her shadows to slice through buildings but thankfully not dragon scales. She is killed when Collin and Ariel eventually arrive after being warned by Aiko, unable to travel as a bird like the Shape Shifter. Ariel uses her nature magic to create a miniature forest, Collin uses his Illusionary Staff to stun Diana while Jack uses fire-breathing to burn her to death. Cody leaves Dylan's house to live with his wealthy aunt and uncle who decide to buy a house in Stonehall, as well as teach him about his dragon heritage. They give him the unfortunate news that because he is only dragon-blooded he can't become a dragon. Bianca is shown unsettled that another member has died and Elvira and Solomon have betrayed them, Hades is unconcerned and says it is time to move on to the next stage of her plan. Solomon explains to the Senior Hunters and the younger ones when surrounding a now conscious Lora in the hospital that Hades' Great Revival involves using the Perfect Revival to resurrect The Warlock. They make their resolve to track down Hades. Elvira comes clean to Kaitlyn about decieving her at school with shame and tears, Kaitlyn is horrified at Elvira and herself. She tells Elvira that she never wants to see her again. '''Rescuing Kappa Arc: '''Chapters 61-70 describes the beginning of the fourth major battle and the final three flash chapters. Cody and Dylan are happily dating, but the boy is concerned with Michael who is very jealous and making his antagonism and desire for Dylan obvious. In the flash chapters we see Jensen's horrible drawn-out demise that has shaped Marcello into The Warlock. We see Hades after forming The Coven explain that her plan for the Great Revival was to bring back her old master, The Warlock and use his power to eliminate all hunters. Thus supernatural beings would be dominant above the human race. The final chapter shows Collin again in a continuation of the first flash chapter. They fight The Warlock and his massive Colossus monster, it ends with Collin believing he has come up with a strategy to defeat The Warlock. Aware that Elvira has feelings for her, Lora decides to visit the witch since she has stopped going to school. It is revealed that Elvira is being trained by Ariel. Realizing that Lora may like her too, Elvira lunges at the hunter which causes her to angrily storm out of the house. Upon visiting the cemetary Lora discovers a diary. After asking her father Collin tells Lora that Lisa killed The Warlock after he distracted him by insulting Jensen. Kaitlyn is concerned with Aiko, after Lora was in the hospital she became distant but now Aiko has stopped coming to school. Something very out of character. At Aiko's request no one told Kaitlyn he is a Shape Shifter. After Bianca realizes Kappa is a spy she captures him and sends a letter to Aiko, infuriated he goes off to retrieve him on his own after telling Collin. Kaitlyn goes with him after figuring out with a bit of hinting that Aiko is a Shape Shifter. Meanwhile Cody receives a suspicious request from Dylan for a date, he goes to a castle on the outskirts of town and realizes Michael has betrayed him to Bianca to keep him away from Dylan. Bianca wishes to use Cody's dragon blood for her potion ingredients and captures him. Lora had recieved a text from Cody prior and was concerned upon hearing that his destination was the same as where Kaitlyn and Aiko were headed. Lora arrives to battle Michael atop the castle roof and it is presumed he died after falling off. Kaitlyn and Aiko team up to battle Bianca but she eventually escapes. '''Three-Way Battle Arc: '''Chapters 71-80 reveal the end of the fourth major battle and contain the fifth major battle that occurs immediately after in the story. The battle involving Bianca and her castle spans Chapters 69-73. After Dylan and Felix arrive they free Cody and Kappa, who is revealed to be a lot more quirky, presumably from torture. Michael is shown to have survived but has an ugly scar across his face. It is revealed he believed Bianca wouldn't actually kill Cody, so he switches sides to fight the witch. After Bianca uses a potion that transforms Dylan into his werewolf state the others must force his gloves onto him. However once Dylan is in control of himself again it is revealed the gloves that Bianca enchanted also allow her to control him. When everyone is in the castle foyer Elvira, Solomon and Kindra arrive. Elvira pleads with Bianca and says that Hades is using all of them, Solomon tries to convince Bianca that Hades' plan to create a world without death was a lie to cover up her true motives. Bianca appears disbelieving, then Aiko transforms into a dragon causing the room to cave in. Bianca is crushed and presumed dead. Later in the Blue Mountains it is revealed Bianca had run away when Hades tracks her down. Hades needed collections of magic built by Bianca, Diana and Angela, called harvests for her plan. Bianca tries to kill Hades along with herself but Hades triumphs, killing Bianca by strangulation before retrieving the hidden harvest. She reveals that Solomon has not betrayed her as he hasn't informed the Senior Hunters of her current base. Using a sensing spell Ariel detects multiple points of peaking magical energy, meaning Hades has began the ritual for the Perfect Revival and has set up decoys. The three-way battle spans Chapters 74-79 and details three separate fights happening simultaneously. Cody is attacked by Clement and Grayson who recognize his scent and have abandoned the decoy they were supposed to be guarding to kill him. Saved by Dylan, Michael, Lisa, Jack and his Dragon father Edward a battle ensues that results in the death of the vampires. Cody is supposed to return home but instead ventures towards a swirling storm above the cemetary, being guided by a mysterious voice. Lora in the company of Felix, Teagan, Walter and Ariel find a revived Angela with black blood guarding a decoy in the rural outback. Angela has a zombie army with her but is killed again when Ariel summons an enormous forest. After discovering Cody has disappeared Lora follows the swirling clouds to the cemetary, thinking it would be just like Cody to go there. Still looked down upon by her father Kaitlyn strives again to prove herself by tracking Collin as he heads off alone. Believing he knew the actual location of Hades he goes to a factory building only to find another decoy guarded by the Ripper. Father and daughter are forced to join forces and only barely manage to defeat him. Collin becomes severely wounded and Kaitlyn instinctively uses the Illusionary Staff to unleash unprecedented power to mutilate the Ripper. Before the ambulance arrives Collin finally tells Kaitlyn everything after acknowledging her power. She sees the clouds above the cemetary and moves off to battle Hades. Chapter 80 signalled the beginning of a new era for Stonehall High. The three protagonists join up and find Hades inside a mausoleum within the cemetary. They fight but are unable to stop her and The Warlock is revived. '''The Warlock's Revival Arc: Chapters 81-90 describes the fifth major battle spanning from Chapters 81-84. Although it has less chapters a gradual increase in words per chapter makes this the second longest major battle so far. After The Warlock is succesfully revived with black blood it is revealed that Hades had only been fighting with a third of her power, the rest of it had been used to complete the Perfect Revival. In order to replenish her Fire Magic and Rupture Magic Hades retreats telling The Warlock he should do the same. Although unhappy he lost his previous battle The Warlock decides to remain and fight the three protagonists, despite being nowhere near his full power. During their fight Kaitlyn reveals her great skill at using the Illusionary Staff, and believes she has finally caught up to her sister. Cody doesn't fight much, occasionally coming to the sisters' aid. He does challenge The Warlock mentally however, by arguing with his views that all life needs to be eradicated and that friendship or fellowship between people doesn't exist. From his words Lora recognizes The Warlock to be Marcello, the writer of the diary she found. Gradually The Warlock's true power returns and the three fail to defeat him although they get close. When Jack is shown arriving at the scene The Warlock is forced to flee. In a later meeting Solomon estimates it will take months before The Warlock's power fully replenishes. A month passes before Hades and The Warlock return, within that time Lora visits Elvira again. Getting angry and calling Elvira a coward for never asking her out, a flabbergasted Elvira is more or less forced, although happily, into a date with Lora. Later the two are considered dating. Kaitlyn also professes her feelings to Aiko who reciprocates them, she then reveals that she is a virgin and Aiko states that he wants to take their relationship slow. The final battle spans Chapters 89-100 and begins when Hades creates a wall of fire around the school one day, cutting off Stonehall High from the rest of the town. The Warlock's chimera enter the school as well and attempt to slaughter the children. Without their weapons the hunters are forced to gather the students into the safely barricaded hall as an evacuation plan is made. Conclusion Arc: Chapters 91-100 detail the ending of Stonehall High. Many students and teachers die in the gruesome battle, although it is revealed that the battle outside the school is even worse. The Senior Hunters are fighting Hades and The Warlock which is why the school has yet to be destoryed. After managing to escape it is revealed the town has been made into ruins. Mr Jeffry and Joey use satellite imagery to conduct Lisa and Ariel through headsets. Still hospitalized, Collin and the surviving citizens of Stonehall High are evacuated, most led by Kappa into Glenville to escape the battle. Jack, Edward and a dragon-form Aiko are able to fly the hunters around while Ariel moves with her nature magic. Angry that she isn't taken as seriously as The Warlock, Hades reveals that she can control his movements through the black blood she added to the Perfect Revival. This explains her control over the Ripper and Angela who were test subjects. However The Warlock overpowers Hades' control, and she is left dying under rubble. Walter is killed by chimera. The Warlock summons his Colossus monster which has different transformation stages. Unable to be away from Dylan, Cody rushes back into Stonehall. After seeing the relationship Cody has with Dylan, The Warlock kills Dylan in front of Cody to convince him to adopt his own views. Consumed with pain Cody overcomes the seal that was placed on him at birth, a seal that allowed an ancestor dragon to communicate with Cody to keep him from breaking the seal. After breaking the seal Cody takes on the form of a dragon, revealing that his aunt and uncle had lied to him. Elvira and Kindra, after reading The Warlock's diary upon Lora's instruction formulate a plan to defeat The Warlock. Using her newly found skills at Animating Magic Elvira uses the Perfect Revival to resurrect Jensen. Hades is astonished at Elvira's talent and Solomon confesses how he had been secretly helping Hades, but has changed his mind. Hades, Ariel, Solomon, Teagan and Michael also die. The Colossus reaches its final transformation but is defeated by Cody and Kaitlyn who manage to use their power to drill through it. After witnessing the growth and power of the two Lora feels nostalgia at how she is no longer the strongest or protecting them. After facing Jensen, The Warlock and him have a dramatic arguement about their views. Jensen confesses that he still loves Marcello, stunning The Warlock. Aiko then injures him allowing Jensen to plant Jack's charmbag inside The Warlock's body. It is revealed that after discovering his base under the cemetary after The Warlock died Jack found his plans for a Perfect Revival and immediately began constructing a spell that could reverse it. The Warlock dies and Jensen quickly follows considering Elvira's skill wasn't enough to keep him alive for long. Jensen tells the others death isn't the end and that new love can replace what was lost. He tells Cody that he hopes he will realize this unlike The Warlock. After dieing the characters leave the desolate school and town, Kindra and Lisa carry Jensen's body so they can bury him.